Samples of Sec6lp from yeast and dog (part of the ribosome-translocon channel complex) were examined in the STEM. The hope was to determine the oligomeric state of the protein. Of necessity, these preparations contain detergent which can cause problems. Frequently, the specimen is unevenly distributed, has a bad background, and contains a lot of denatured protein. Some preliminary results were obtained.